Sasuke Uchiha A player!
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: New girl Sakura Haruno is told Stay away from Sasuke! but why? AND THEN A SLEEP OVER WITH HER FRIENDS GOES TERRIBLY WRONG BECAUSE HE'S THERE TOO!Chapter 2 redone!SakuSasu centric
1. New Student: Sakura Haruno

**Hopefully this is better! And I have an OC in here. Sasuke doesn't act to ooc, but he will soon.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story and Yumi Mizuki.(My Oc)**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke Uchiha A Player?**

"Hey Sakura-chan!!!It's been so long!!!" Tenten said as she reached a girl with pink hair,the color of cherry blossoms and emerald colored eyes.

"Tenten, Hinata, Yumi!!! It has been long hasn't it?"Sakura said**(CBP/N the girl with pink ****hair and emerald eyes.)**

"Whats you're first class Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

"Hmm... well of course singing, with Tsuande-sama."

"Really? Let me see your schedule." Tenten said

"You have the same schedule as Hinata, Tenten, and I" Yumi said

"Really? That's great!!!"

"So Sakura-chan are you going to try out for the Konaha Ravens Cheerleading squad?" Hinata chirped happily.

"Of course I am. When are tryouts? And don't forget you guys promised to sing with me. That includes you Hinata" Sakura said excitedly

"Today after school is when try outs are, and at tonights sleepover, okay?"Tenten said.

"But won't you get embarrassed about singing in front of those guys?" Yumi asked

"_Yeah_, especially in front of this _Neji_. Your cousin right Hinata?" Sakura teased/asked.

"Yeah he's my cousin, It's SO good to see you Sakura-chan."Hinata said without stuttering.

**(CBP/N Wait WITHOUT STUTTERING?? That cannot be the Hinata I've grown to know ****and love...oh well. On with the story!!)**

"As you can tell Hinata's boyfriend Naruto helped her get over her fear of stuttering. By the way Hinata, Naruto's coming to your cousin's party, and Sakura try and avoid Sasuke Uchiha. He will be at the sleepover too. Hopefully we won't have to sing in front of them." Tenten stated

"Ohhhhh, does Yumi have a crush on Sasuke?"Sakura said noticing the blush on Yumi's face when Tenten had said Sasuke's name.

"As a matter-a-fact she does." Someone said. The voice coming right over Yumi's shoulders.

"But out Yanamaka" Tenten said.

"Why? Ethier girls have a crush on Sasuke or on Neji, well except little Mrs.Shy." Ino said

"No one talks to my cousin like that."Someone said over Hinata's shoulders.

And with a "HMPH" Ino left the scene

Sakura looked over her shoulders to see Neji, a blonde hyper active blonde waving hi to Hinata

who she assumed was her boyfriend, and a boy with onyx eyes, black hair, and was calm, cool, and

collected. She decided to call the blonde, well Naruto**(CBP/N She learned his name earlier in the ****chapter)** and the onyx haired boy chicken hair, because his hair looked kinda like a chicken.

"Hina-chan whats the new girls name?" Naruto asked

"Dobe, why don't you ask her yourself?" Chicken hair asked while bonking him over the head

Seeing as he was a little dimwitted she introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, and you are...?"

"My name is Naruto and the baka over there who hit me in the head is Sasuke." Naruto said

"Hn." Sasuke stated.

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"That's the bell better be getting to my first class. Bye" Sakura, Tenten, Yumi, and Hinata said.

* * *

**Okay this was short because it's an experiment. Was it better? Worse? Please review, give me idea's, tell me what I need to improve on. Thank you all for the help.**

**I will update soon.**

**Ja ne**

**Next chapter:** I already hate him!


	2. Singing Class and notes!

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! it's just well you know it's SUMMER AND YOU CAN'T WASTE IT!! okay i have tried everything to get better at writing so I'm gonna do my best! **

**ONWARD!**

_'thoughts'_

**'inner/ author's note'**

'talking'

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha A Player?**

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking down the hallway with my friends to my first class. With every step I take I get extremly more nervous.

"Sakura, clam down. I'm sure you will excel at singing class. We got an a last years so you should be able to also." Tenten said.

_'Damn how is it that girl can read minds?'_

**'She's just that good of a friend'**

"Yeah, I hope your right." I said nervously.

"She is right Sakura! It's extremly easy, but on Friday we are having a proformence and we get to sing any song we want to. I think we get to pick partners, but that's what we are supposed to find out today." Yumi explained.

"Sounds like fun! I just haven't excatly sang in a while so i might be a little bit... off key." I said while a light pink blush rose to my cheeks.

"I'm sure your not horrible Sakura-san" Hinata said shly

"I hope your right Hinata-chan." I said.

* * *

**Singing class **

**Normal pov**

"Alright class! Today we have a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself." Tsunade said.

Sakura opened the door a little slower then normal. When she finally got up to the front of the class room a bright red blush tinted her cheeks.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno...um I hope we can all be really good friends!" Sakura said as she turned to face the class with a friendly smile on her face.

"Well Sakura please take a seat next to..." Tsunade stopped as she studied the class

_'Please let it be one of my friends! Please! Please! Please!'_

**'Please let it be a hot guy! Please! Please! Please!'**

"Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand."

**'SCORE!'**

_'Didn't they tell me to stay **away **from him?'_

**'So? Who cares? He's hot! **

Sakura slowly walked towards the raven haired onxyed boy she had met earlier today. She took the seat next to him and got her stuff ready.

As she bent down to grab her bookbag a peice of paper landed on her desk. She looked around the class to see who it could have possibly been sending her a note, but no one looked like they had even once looked at her since she left the front of the classroom.

Sasuke on the other hand was inwardly smirking.

_'That confused look is so funny'_

**'Funny, but cute.'**

_'true ,true'_

Sakura opened the note and read what it had to say.

**(a/n 'Sasuke's hand writting' **_'Sakura's hand writting'_

**Hey Pinky**

Sakura glanced at the handwritting and compared it to Sasuke's. It was a perfect match. Sakura quickly wrote back and flicked the note back to him without the teacher seeing it.

_E__xcuse me?_

Sakura saw Sasuke write something out of the corner of her eye and then the note landed on her desk again.

**That's ur nickname**

Sakura quietly giggled as a thought popped into her head. she wrote back.

_Well if I am Pinky then ur chicken butt._

She passed the note to Sasuke again. she saw him scowl and she giggled quietly.he flicked the note back.

**And why is that?**

Sakura scribbled something and gave the note to Sasuke again.

_Ur hair looks like a chicken's butt no offence._

Sasuke scowled again.

**Not funny**

Sakura giggled quietly and wrote back.

_I never said it wasn't cute that way._

Sakura was brought back to reality by Tsunade telling them to chose a singing partner,

"Sakura!!" Tenten called.

"Tenten!" Sakura called.

"Wanna be partners?" they asked at the same time.

"Sure!" they answered again.

"What song do you want to sing Tenten?" Sakura asked

"I have one it's called Potential Break Up Song. It's such a good song!" Tenten exclamed

"Okay. We've got to practice it though,"Sakura said. "but not right here!" she added quickly.

"To bad! We have to practice right here because she wants us to aduition for some reason." Tenten said with a 'i-don't-know-what-she-could-be-doing' look on her face.

"Fine, but there is music right?"

"Yeah." Tenten said

* * *

**Sakura and Tenten's turn to audition**

"Hello girls. Sakura, I can't wait to hear your voice. Your friends have told me it was beautiful, and if it's as beautiful as the tell me then Sasuke will have a little compotion." Tsunade explained.

_'Oh well that really calms my nerves down'_

"Don't be nervous Saku" Tenten whispered to her as the music started.

**('Sakura's parts'** _'Tenten's parts'_ **_'both'_)**

**_La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la_**  
_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday  
_  
**I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
**  
**_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know  
_**  
**_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_**

_**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me  
**_  
**We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  
**  
_**You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know  
**  
_

_You can try  
You can try  
You know I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you betta think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!  
_

This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be

"Wow girls! That was an awesome preformance!" Tsunade said as she smiled.

"Sakura you LIAR! Your a great singer!" Tenten screamed

"Sasuke has some compotion girls. So far, you two, and Hinata and Yumi, are tied for first and Sasuke's up next so he better make a great impression!"

"Oh I'm sure he'll take first place like always! You know an Uchiha always gets what he wants." Tenten said.

All three of them laughed for a minute or 2 and then Sakura and Tenten exited the room with a "Goodbye, and thank you for your time Tsunade-sama.'

Sasuke entered the room with Neji silently.

"Did you hear her?" Tsunade question

Sasuke just scowled and shook his head yes.

"I'll admit it. She'sa worthey opponant." Sasuke stated bluntly

"Well, blow me away like usual and you'll have first again Sasuke." Tsunade stated.

(**'Sasuke's parts' **_'Neji's parts' _**_'both'_)**

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high  
**  
**_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold _**

_**never meant to be so cold **_

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
**_  
_To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
_

**_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
_**

**_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
_**

**_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
_**

"That sure is a tough one. Thank you Sasuke. You may go now."

Sasuke left through the door as fast as ever. as soon as he got out he saw every single girl was staring at him. Some were fangirls and some were just kind of intrested in his weird behavior.

The guys were all looking at Sakura. He pretended not to care, but was getting jealous inside.

_'Why do I feel like i want to kill them all? I've never felt this way about any girl that I've wanted except one.'_

**'DUH! You actually like her. Wait let me rephrase that. Love at first sight actually.'**

_'Don't think so'_

**'Fine!**** don't believe me.'**

_'Whatever. Just go away.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the note they were passing to each other.

Sasuke re-read the note sevral times and finally decided to write back to her last comment.

**U know it's cute.**

* * *

**Awww poor Sasuke! He can't admit that he loves Sakura. But I think everyone knows he does. It's just really I mean reaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllly deep down in there somewhere. Yeah one class took one chapter and that class did seem kind of long. I hope u like it I put A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS! Please R&R!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**OMG MY WORST SUBJECT!**_

**Summary of the next chapter:** Sakura's worst subject scince is next. the worst part THEY HAVE LAB PARTNERS AND ONLY 1 PERSON IS AVALIBLE! SASUKE! Will she end up sitting next to him in ALL of her classes? Read to find out!


End file.
